An air conditioner (A/C) to perform an air conditioning control within a passenger compartment is mounted in a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle. The air conditioner for the vehicle includes: an automatic air conditioner which automatically adjusts an air conditioning temperature, a nozzle air flow rate, and so forth on a basis of a sensor information from a plurality of sensors so that the temperature of the passenger compartment of the vehicle becomes equal to a set temperature when the vehicular occupant sets the temperature initially; and a manual air conditioner which manually adjusts a temperature, a bowing wind, and so forth blown out from the nozzle in accordance with a manual operation of the vehicular occupant. It should be noted that the automatic air conditioner is provided with the ambient temperature sensor since the ambient temperature of the vehicle is used as a control information but no ambient temperature sensor is provided in the case of the manual air conditioner the ambient temperature sensor is not used as the ambient temperature information.
In addition, since a recent vehicle (automotive vehicle) in which the automatic air conditioner is mounted is provided with the ambient temperature sensor, the ambient temperature can switchingly be displayed on the display section (for example, a liquid crystal display section) (refer to a Patent Document 1) within the instrument panel having a speedometer located on a front side of the passenger compartment on a basis of a temperature information detected by the ambient temperature sensor.
Pre-published Document
Patent document
A Patent Document 1: a Japanese Patent Application (first) Publication (tokkai) No. 2003-315108